Afterwork Ritual
by Staye
Summary: "Ahh, finally things are calming down." Mast Cell let out a big sigh out of exhaustion. It had been a long day for her and she was ready for it to end. A short and simple story between one of my favorite couples.


"Ahh, finally things are calming down." Mast Cell let out a big sigh out of exhaustion. It had been a long day for her and she was ready for it to end. She slumped down on the chair of her small control room, spinning around slowly. As she did so, she looked at the multiple screens of her control panel.

"So, this is my life, huh? I can't complain, I guess. I'm not out there, like T or B cells risking their lives to protect the rest." She continued her slow chair rotation and the panels slowly started to leave her view. She slowly observed the pile of manuals and reference books. It was a reminder of all her hard work, but also reminded her of the long, tiresome day she just had. She closed her eyes shut with a groan, as the chair continued to rotate.

Time felt meaningless as her body relaxed. This little moment had become almost her personal ritual. A fraction in time on which she could just close her eyes and relax. Through her mind, memories from the day ran wild. Even though it was tiresome, her job still satisfied her at a spiritual level.

After a full rotation of the chair, she stretched her arms upwards. A timid smile denoted her satisfaction with her ritual, opening her eyes soon after. The first thing she saw was her favorite cup of coffee floating right in front of her face. She later discovered that it was being held by a familiar face. "W-what are you doing?" B-Cell looked at her with confused face.

"

What are YOU doing here, you moron!?" She yelled as she took a furious swipe at the cup and turned around in the chair, facing to the monitors. "How many times have I told you to knock?! What do you want?"

"I-I just needed some antibodies…? And I did knock, 7 times and you didn't answer." B-Cell scratched his head, still in confusion regarding what it that he did wrong was. Mast Cell remained silent from embarrassment as she took a sip from her coffee. She had enough pride to not admit her mistake, so she decided to remain silent.

"Uhm, Mast? I need antibodies. This baby is empty" He patted his weapon proudly, which was quickly ignored by his "friend" B-cell groaned and kept talking. "I hate you when you are like this. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Even though I did what you told me to do."

Mast-Cell still didn't reply and took a sip from her coffee. Moments passed, and she was getting impatient, she knew B-Cell wouldn't leave until she gave him the Antibodies. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't let out a word as she felt 2 arms dropping down and wrapping around her neck.

She looked upwards and felt a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, I mean it. You work hard all day. You always give me what I need to do my job, but you also keep track of the whole world around you. I wouldn't even last one hour in your position."

"Dammit… You had to do that, you moron." She said with a calm voice and a slight blush on her face. "Yep!" B-Cell pull her off the chair and pulled her for an embrace, resting one hand on her hips and the other in her hair, stroking it softly as Mast Cell buried her face on his shoulder.

"I hate you."

"I know, I know. You tell me that every day."

"Because you make me hate you every day."

"Yet, we always end up like this."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have any other way."

"Me neither."

They stood like this for a while, Mast-Cell closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, resting her own hands in B-Cell's back. Like he said, every day after a hard day of work, she knew she would end up in his arms, and talk about their day. Her life was completed that way. No matter the reason or the consequences, they always ended up like this. Her daily ritual couldn't be performed without him.

 **Afterword:**

Hey! This is a short, mundane and simple story featuring one of my favorite couples. Sorry to not being active for a while. (The Lake date between RBC and WBC is coming, I promise!) Life has been busy. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
